


A Winter's Moon

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: Peggy becomes a werewolf.





	

_A young girl, barely a woman, sleeps peacefully under the covers, hugging her blankets close to her. The full moon shines overhead, but her blinds are closed, and so she pays it no mind._

“Peggy! You almost ready?” Eliza called, poking her head in through the door. It wasn’t the full moon that night, but it would be, soon.

“Yeah,” Peggy shouted. “Just need to fix my hair, and I’ll be right there.”

“Good. Because we really need to leave.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

_She is so tired that she doesn’t notice the shadow outside, with those cruel, sharp fangs and those bright yellow eyes, and her slumber remains blissfully undisturbed._

“Peggy!” Angelica called, more firmly this time. “Peggy, if you don’t get ready soon, we’re going to be late.”

Peggy was tying her hair into its trademark ponytail on her head, deliberating as long as possible to regulate her breathing.

_It’s not the full moon. It’s not the full moon._

“Be right there.”

_He broke the window in his jump, and he broke the skin of her shoulder in his attack. She could do nothing but paw helplessly and scream._

She could do nothing but scream.

“Peggy!”

Now her sisters were coming into the room with her, wrapping their arms around her and whispering.

"Shh, Peg, it’ll be okay. Full moon won’t be until a couple of days. It’ll be okay.”

Her breath still came in spurts, but they were more controlled now.

“You can stay at home if you want, Peggy,” said Eliza. “No one’s forcing you to come. The servants can make you dinner. It’ll be okay.”

At this, Peggy shook her head firmly and stood up straighter.

“I’m not going to destroy my social life just because I’m a werewolf. Let’s go.”

“If you say so.”

 

Couples twirled all around the Schuyler ballroom, switching and turning with every new song, and normally Peggy would be among them. But she was drained that night, emotionally and physically, so until Angelica and Eliza found some guy to talk to, Peggy stayed with them. The almost-full moon shone through the windows as the night came upon them, and even though Peggy tried not to look at it, and instead focus on something else, like maybe the lovely  
group of boys that was approaching her - yes, Peggy, walk over, introduce yourself, it’s that easy, no, no, _no_ -

"Are you all right?”

Peggy felt a hand on her shoulder - not the scarred one, the other one - and when she looked over, she found herself staring into a pair of bright brown eyes and a concerned expression. Hesitantly, she smiled.

"Yes, I’m fine,” she said dismissively. “I’m Peggy, by the way. And you?”

“Lafayette.”

He bent down and kissed her hand, and his lips were so soft and so warm. For a split second, Peggy wondered how it would feel to have those lips on her own.

But then she shook her head. No man could ever love a werewolf.

“Peggy,” he whispered, standing up. He was so tall compared to her, she was realizing. “May I have this dance?”

It was a slow song. Angelica was nowhere to be seen, and Eliza was dancing with a guy she didn’t know. But no matter how beautiful he was, and how warm his skin felt on hers, she wasn’t going to let herself fall in love and be broken.

"I have to go home,” she said. “I’m tired. I’m sorry.”

"I understand. Good night, Peggy.”

“Good night, Lafayette.”

Peggy went home alone. She ate dinner - prepared by a servant - alone. And she tried to sleep in her bed, a candle burning and a knife sitting nearby, but the wetness in her eyes made sleeping impossible.

 

Two nights later was Peggy’s first full moon. According to research done mainly by Angelica, the full moon would make Peggy lose consciousness and rabidly attack, and her body would expand as she turned into her wolf form. So they found a room in the house, and they stripped her down until she was naked, and they chained her to the wall and to the ground.

“Don’t open the door,” Angelica said to Eliza. “No matter what you hear, _don’t open the door._ Pegs, we’ll be here in the morning with a change of clothes and some breakfast. You’ll be tired, so take as much time resting as you need to. All right?”

Peggy nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. At this, Eliza knelt down and hugged her.

“It’ll be okay, Peggy. You’re a strong girl.”

Peggy felt her vision blackening and raised a hand in farewell. It was the last thing she did as herself for the rest of the night.

 

The room was destroyed the next morning, and there were bright red marks from the shackles all over Peggy’s wrists and ankles. But the door remained firmly shut, and it was this fact that Peggy was thinking about when it swung open, and her sisters walked in with clothes and food.

“‘Grats on surviving,” said Angelica, placing the food in front of her. “We’re both immensely proud of you.”

Eliza knelt down and began undoing the shackles with the key in her hand. Then, Peggy put on the comfy cotton dress and began eating the eggs and bacon that had been placed in front of her.

“I’m tired,” she whispered, so quietly that Angelica and Eliza had to lean in to hear. “Is it okay if I sleep all day? That’s okay, right?”

“Of course it is. It’s your first full moon, after all. Take as much time as you need to.”

And Peggy did. She slept practically all day, and it wasn’t until dinner, during which Eliza brought in a pile of letters and the entire family read them, that she finally woke up and sat at the table.

“There’s one for you from someone named Lafayette,” she said, passing a letter across the table. “And one for me from Alexander. _Alexander!”_  

Peggy opened it and read it. It was beautifully written, both in word choice and in handwriting, and it seemed like every word was carefully chosen just to strike her deeper and deeper and deeper in the heart. Her chest was getting warmer, expanding just to allow him in, but she _would not allow him in._ She didn’t want him to be shocked when he realized who - _what_ \- she really was.

“So who’s Lafayette?” Eliza asked teasingly, leaning against the table and grinning.

Peggy put the letter away. “No one.”

 

Weeks passed in a whirl, and soon Peggy was a bridesmaid at Eliza’s wedding. Before the official ceremony, she had been assigned to walk down the aisle with none other than Lafayette.

Her heart banged in her chest as she wrapped an arm around his. She smiled up at him nervously, clutching the flowers in her other hand, and she walked down the aisle while gently whispering to him.

It felt peaceful and natural, even though she had responded to none of his love letters - she couldn’t bring herself to refuse him, and she couldn’t accept his seduction for obvious reasons - he did not seem to mind.

But still, she did not dance with him during the wedding. John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton himself - just not the Marquis de Lafayette. It would be much too painful.

 

He still wrote, just not love letters after a while. That was what hurt the most, and what she was thinking about on the day of her next full moon. She was tired, so tired and so drained, and she slept in her room until a little before sunset, when her sisters took her downstairs to be chained back up into the shackles. She sat alone, humming to herself, and she jumped when the door swung open and someone came in.

It wasn't Angelica, or Eliza, or her father, or even Alexander. It was Lafayette.

She widened her eyes, and so did he, and he was about to step back and apologize before he realized that she was chained and ran to her.

"Peggy, are you all right? What's all this? I'm sorry if I, ah, intruded, I just needed to get something from your sister..."

Peggy took a long, deep breath. So now was the time to reveal herself, and perhaps as more than just what was on the surface.

"Laf...I'm a werewolf. I've been one ever since a little while before the ball when we first met. I know you probably don't believe me, but I am. And tonight..."

"...is a full moon. I get it. That's why you're chained? So you don't hurt anyone?"

"Or turn them. But yes. So I'm not...a danger to the public."

He wasn't shocked - well, maybe he was, but not in a disgusted way, but rather in a "holy-shit-my-friend-is-a-werewolf" way. And that was when Peggy decided to continue.

"I caught on to the fact that your letters were love letters. And don't get me wrong, I love you just as much. But the thing is...I didn't think you'd love me when you found out what I was. I didn't think anyone could ever love a werewolf. I didn't think anyone could ever love me."

"Peggy." Lafayette took a deep breath and looked her in her eyes. "I don't care that you're a werewolf. I'm not going to fall out of love with you because of something that you can't control. I didn't fall in love with you because you were a human. I fell in love with you because you're sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and funny, and witty, and smart, and so many other adjectives that I could list forever and forever. And I'm still in love with you, and that's not going to change as long as you feel the same way. So...do you?"

Peggy's mouth was so cramped that she could not answer, only lean forward and kiss him on the lips, just as she had wanted to do ever since she met him. And he responded eagerly, leaning into her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, pulling her into him.

"I'm tired," she said finally, letting go. "I'm going to turn soon. So I suggest you leave. See you tomorrow?"

He gave her one final kiss, right on her forehead. "See you tomorrow."

 

The next morning, Eliza came in alone.

"Where's Angie?" Peggy asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you alone first. I heard Lafayette paid you a visit last night?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"From Alexander, of course. They're friends, remember. Anyway, can I just ask, what happened between you?"

"Nothing too bad. We confessed our feelings and kissed. That's all."

Eliza stepped forward and squeezed her tightly. "Oh, Peggy. I'm so proud of you. So, so proud. You _finally_ admit it."

Peggy grinned. "I'm just as happy as you are. I didn't think anyone could ever love a werewolf. You know?"

"No. I _don't_ know. I love you for you."

"He said that, too, when I told him what I was. I'm glad he did."

"Well, he's at the door right now, asking if he can see you again. I think that's proof enough that he loves you."

" _Can_ I see him again?"

"If you want to, after you get dressed and eat. He's not seeing you naked again."

"Gotcha."

Peggy put on her dress and ate her breakfast more quickly than she ever had, and then she walked - she didn't have enough energy yet to run - to the door. Sure enough, Laf was there, holding a bouquet of flowers, and he kissed her briefly on the lips as soon as he handed them to her.

"Good morning, Peggy. Feeling all right?"

"As well as I can be. Come on in. We have a big library."

Laf laughed. "Let's go there. I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you."

"I just wanted to talk. Catch up. You know?"

They nodded in unison, hands reaching for each others' without thinking about it as they began to walk. They would have a lot to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I originally wanted to make Laf a witch, but then I realized that the story would work a lot better if he was a regular human.


End file.
